Skylar the Witch
by MyLittleWanderOverGravityFalls
Summary: Sky is a Witch who isn't a fan of humans so much... But when she bumps into Dipper, her idea of humans just might change... But how will she feel when she meets another one?
1. Introduction

**Another story? Come on... This is ridiculous... Anyway this is practically my OC's story on how she got her first friends... **

I got kicked out... Again... This time getting my fourth 'dad' a soda. I've been walking for weeks... Maybe even months in my normal wear. A crooked hat and a witches dress.. Wait... You didn't know? Wow... You really need to catch on more... I'm a witch... A good one though... Humans just don't know the difference... I'm not sure if humans don't have souls or if they are just plain cruel... It seemed like it was going to be the same boring routine... Until one fateful day...  
(Get it? Because it was the line...in...the...first... I'll stop talking...)

**Introductions... YAY!**


	2. The Boy

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! I think see if we can hit 50 reviews! Hard task, but if you do I'll give you cookies! Oh how dan I forget... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

"Why did I have to sleep on a rock out of all things?" I said rubbing my head.  
"If I was able to use my teleportation spell, maybe I would be... With my 5th parents a lot faster, but I don't want to take a risk of someone seeing me." I mumbled to myself. Just then I bumped into something! I was unconscious more than, whatever it was... I just hoped it wasn't a human! Boy how I was wrong... It rose up before me. When I did his (at least I think it was a boy) eyes were showing curiosity. I'm not really sure how humans express there selves... Hands, face? Dunno. When I rose up picked himself up.  
"W-W" he stuttered. I remembered I had my witch dress on and immediately got up.  
"W-What are you wearing?" He asked. I looked down.  
"Umm.. Early Halloween?" I said nervously.  
"It's Summer." Said the boy in a straight face. So I've been walking for a month now? Jeez I never took a break in my trip.  
"Are you a real witch?" He asked taking a step closer.  
"W-What? N-No I-" before I could finish, my gesturing hands made me do the charms spell. I looked down... He just stood there looking at me.  
"So you admit you are a witch?" He asked.  
"Well... Yeah, but aren't you going to run away?" I asked.  
"Depends... Are you a good witch or a bad one?" He asked.  
"Good o-" I stopped.  
"You... Out of all the humans in the world... Know the difference?" I asked. All he did was nod.  
"Was that a complement or an insult?" Asked the boy.  
"Both! "I said really excited.  
"Well, thanks and what was that for?" He asked.  
"I'm not a fan with humans... I mean do you get picked on everyday at school, for their fun?" He just nodded with a sad expression.  
"S-Sorry... I shouldn't have asked... " I apologized.  
"It's fine." He said changing his attitude.

"I guess we haven't properly introduced my self yet.." I said.  
"I'm Skylar" I said putting my hand out.  
"Dipper" he said. When we shook hands I realized something that made me electrocute Dipper.  
"Oh crud oh crud oh crud, I'm soooo sorry" I said picking him up off of the ground.  
"What... Was that... For?" he said.  
"S-Sorry... I remembered something shocking."  
"The puns aren't helping..."  
"I-I'm serious! The spell you make is based on your personality and feelings..."  
"Well was so 'shocking'?" He asked.  
"Well, every one in the wizard world has been talking about you..." I explained. He was confused.  
"You defeat monsters that come out of my world everyday! No wizard but my family can do that..."  
"You mean to tell me that the monsters I defeat everyday comes from your world?" He asked.  
"Yup"  
"It's getting dark... I should get going..." I said.  
"Oh... See ya later!" He said walking back.  
"Bye!" I couldn't help but look back...


	3. The Summer

**Not one of my best chapters... But hope you like it!**

DIPPER POV

I'm popular in the wizard world? Weird... As I walked back, I couldn't help but think how cool it us to be a wizard! Having powers like that that... She must have a relaxed life. But not so much for me... Having sent here, just to work at my great uncles so called "shack of mystery " isn't so much fun... I walked into my, sorry, My sister and I's bedroom. Yup, Mabel had to come too... My sister... I'm actually thankful she came... She's pretty much my best friend, at least that's what she would say... Just then I saw a white thing appear groaning. I yelled and fell on my back. I heard laughing... Mabel... She grabbed the cloth from on her head and laughed hard.  
"Mabel don't do that! You scared me half to death!" I said. She was wiping the tears off her eyes from laughing.  
"Come on Dipper! Do you actually believe in ghosts?" She asked. I gave her my 'really' looks.  
"Mabel, you and I see paranormal creatures everyday, and you ask if I believe in ghosts..."  
"Yup!" She said with a smile. I sighed and went to bed.

Dipper: Wouldn't hurt to go back there right? I mean... I did say later... But I don't know how she would feel about me bothering her...

Skylar: maybe I could go... I mean, he is the only human I could relate to... But how would he feel about this?

Dipper: I'll go... But this is probably the only time I'll see her... But I don't even know where she lives!

Skylar: I'll go... But this is probably the only time I'll see him... But I don't even know where he lives!

Dipper: I guess I'm gonna have to go where I saw her when we met... I hope this works...

Skylar: Maybe where I first saw him... But I just hope this isn't going to be some cruel joke...

Dipper:I guess I'll

Skylar: have to see him

Both: in the forest...  
Then we bump into each other... I sure am lucky...


	4. The parents

SKY'S POV

I look up and see Dipper rubbing his head. I found myself doing the same. Then he saw me.  
"We have got to stop bumping into each other like this." I said. He chuckled.  
"What are you doing here?" We both ask at the same time.  
"You first..." We both said again. Then we both laughed.  
"I wanted to ask some questions... If that's ok with you." He asked. I was confused but nodded anyway.  
"You live all by yourself in the woods?" He asked. It was hard to explain...  
"Kinda... You see.. I am traveling to orphanages to get a human mother."  
"What about your wizard mother?" He asked.  
"I was trying to study on Humans... But when I was done I couldn't get in touch with my family. I've been trying for years, but I couldn't do it, so I decided to live with them.." I explained.  
"Why couldn't you get in touch with them?" He asked.  
"I don't know..." I said  
"I'm sure I can help... Follow me. I think I'll have something in my books..." He's willing to help me? Really? I guess not all humans are so bad...

**Short... But good! Right? ... RIGHT?!**


	5. The Shack

**Ok... So I may have no more Ideas for this story. I know what you may be thinking. aww... I wanted to read more! And you will! Just PM me for OC's and Ideas for the story! I might choose you!**

DIPPER'S POV

As we where walking into the shack, I noticed what Skylar was wearing.  
"Umm... Are you going to go in like that?" I asked.  
"What? What's wrong with it?" She asked looking and turning.  
"How do I say this politely... Your a witch. People think your bad so I need you to wear human clothes so you won't get caught..." I explained. I hope I didn't sound mean...  
"Oh ok." She said.  
"That's it? Your not going to choke me with your powers or something..." I asked. She looked confused for a minute.  
"Like I told you... I'm a good witch. Meaning I don't choke innocent people with my powers." She looked at me and smiled. Embarrass myself, once again...  
"I think Mabel might have some clothes you can bor-" but I was interrupted.  
"No need!" She said. She snapped her fingers and there was a little cloud of smoke. When it was gone it was Skylar wearing a light blue shirt with light jeans.  
"Ok... Now we can go." She said. This might work.

We were getting close to the mystery shack, so I decided to ask a few questions, just to pass the time.  
"So.. How many orphanages did you have to go to? I remember you saying about going to a few." I asked.  
"Four." She plainly said.  
"Oh... Fou-FOUR?!"  
"That's a lot of orphanages for one girl..." I said calmed down...  
"I'm not a girl... I'm twelve..." She said. It doesn't make a difference, but I shrugged. I get her point though.  
"We're here." I said pointing at the shack.


	6. The Handyman

**No PMs... Bummer... I got ideas... AWESOME! Here it is right now!**

SKY'S POV

As we walked in I saw everything I never thought I was able to see. A museum!  
"Don't waste any of your money here... Everything is fake." Dipper whispered to me. I walked up to an exhibit. It makes out to be a rabbit or hare with moose antlers. One of the antlers fell off, making me look down.  
"Yeah... I could tell..." I replied. As Dipper motioned me to come upstairs I saw some kind of... Man... Thing cleaning toilets.  
"Hey Soos!" Dipper said looking at the... Guy I guess.  
"Oh hey dude! Who's that?" He asked pointing at me.  
"Oh... I'm Skylar..." I said waving.  
"SOOS! THE ENGINE ON THE CART ISNT WORKING!" A man shouted.  
"Destiny awaits!" Soos said running downstairs with a wrench.  
"I've been wondering... How old is he?" I ask.  
"We may never know..." Dipper said shaking his head.

We walked up to a door, but Dipper stopped me from opening it... It must be an important door.  
"I think Mabel can know your a Witch." Dipper said.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask... Who is Mabel anyway?" I asked.  
"She's my sister." He said gritting his teeth.  
"What's so bad about having a sibling? I've always wanted one!" I said.  
"You'll see" he said opening the door. No one was in there. Just a room with color coded beds. Pink and blue. Just then a girl popped out of nowhere growling. I think Dipper got scared, being that he yelled and fell. I kinda snickered, I gotta admit... It was funny. As the girl laughed, Dipper got up looking angry. Something told me that was Mabel...


	7. The Sibling

**Yep... Back... With a new story... Dot...dot...dot...**

DIPPER'S POV

Mabel again?! Didn't she do enough of scaring me yesterday?! She could tell I was angry...  
"Oh come on... It was at least a little bit funny..." Skylar said.  
"She knows what I'm talking about!" Mabel said leaning on Sky's shoulder.  
"...Who is she?" She asked pointing at her.  
"Mabel... This is Skylar... Sky this is Mabel..."  
"Sup!" Mabel said. Sky just waved.  
"She's a witch..." I said pointing at Sky. She looked scared. Then she screamed.  
"Mabel- but she grabbed my book, maroon colored with a six fingered hand in gold plating, and started hitting sky on the head with it.  
"Mabel!-" But Skylar looked angry, and used her magic to carry Mabel in the air.  
"Don't hurt my brother you big meanie!" She said dropping the book. Sky looked like she was about to laugh, but then sighed.  
"Yeah... Like I would to that..." She said rolling her eyes. Mabel seemed to look confused.  
"Mabel... She's a good witch..." I said, while sky was floating her down. Then she raised a brow.  
"She does good things?" She still seemed confused. I sighed.  
"She can make kittens appear..." I said.  
"Ooooh" she said, finally getting it...  
"Sorry" she said. Sky just shrugged.


	8. HELPZZZMZZZZ

***muffled sounds***  
**"Jeez, will you stay quiet for once?! All I did was tie you up against your will..."**  
**"Hey guys Bill here and Summer here is losing her brain..." *points to Summer* *more muffled sounds* **  
**"Fine... Fine... She just ran out of ideas and she needs you to think of more of them..." " post them in the review section or PM it to her if she can get to the computer... DO IT OR PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR GETS IT!" * teleports the two in the dimension***

***more muffled noises***  
**"I do not suck!" * bill turns red* **  
**"Can someone please explain how we got here?" *Dipper scratches his head***


End file.
